It is found that the conventional paper making process is inefficient and limited in production which will be described as follows:
Referring to FIG. 1, raw material is first fed into an inlet neat the bottom of a barrel 1 and then transferred to a spiral netting wheel 2 made of stainless steel so as to form a sheet of thin paper 3. The thickness of the paper 3 depends on the mesh number of the netting wheel 2. The paper 3 just formed contains a lot of water which is removed by the spiral netting wheel 2 and then attachs on a blanket 5 having pressed by two pressure rollers 4. Thereafter, the paper 3 together with the blanket 5 is transmitted to a drain tank 6 where the water contained in the blanket 5 is sucked out by drawing air from the drain tank 6. Finally, the paper 3 is baked and dried by a heated roller 7 to form a finished product.
However, a relatively large friction will exist between the blanket 5 and the drain tank 6 when the former is moved across the latter thereby limiting the production. Further, it is necessary to provide a large driving force in order to move the blanket across the drain tank 6.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an expedient to obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.